


An Hour With You is Hell on Earth

by mmtittle



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bisexual Richie Tozier, Detention, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Stanley Uris, I might work in the rest of the losers later, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied OCD, M/M, More tags later, POV Third Person Limited, Rival Relationship, Slow Burn, Stozier, Teenage Losers Club (IT), This is really bad please don’t hate me, Title Subject to Change, Work In Progress, because fuck that bitch ass clown, enemies to who knows anymore, full of tropes and cliches, no pennywise, not fully planned out yet, only stan’s Perspective, the rest of the losers might make an appearance, they’re best friends in canon but enemies here shhhh, well it’s a little more like best friends to enemies to reluctant friends to boyfriends, woah another super original detention fic, ”the opposite of love isn’t hate; it’s indifference”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmtittle/pseuds/mmtittle
Summary: Stanley Uris hated Richie Tozier with ever fiber of his being. He knew exactly how to press all of Stan’s buttons. I mean, you learn that over years of friendship. Which is why it’s his own personal hell when a verbal standoff leads him to a week of detentions with his nemesis.aka the obligatory stozier enemies detention fic that nobody wanted. filled to the brim with tropes. poorly written.





	An Hour With You is Hell on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I was initially just writing this for myself but I got really into it. I love stozier, both as friends and as a couple, and I live for enemies to lovers! I’m not saying this relationship is healthy or is anything like the canon but I just wrote this out of pure self interest. please please leave feedback and tell me what you think!! leave a comment as they mean a lot to me! constructive criticism is always welcome!

Stan and Richie depart their AP US History classroom, the former fuming. 

 

“I said that I don’t want to talk to you!” Stan hisses as he walks to the cafeteria, trying to get away from the boy he loathed. Of course, not talking wasn’t Richie’s speciality.  
“Jeez, calm down, Uris. You don’t need to get your panties in a twist. It wasn’t a big deal!” 

 

Stan can’t resist the urge to turn around and glare at him. “Maybe for you it’s not a big deal but for me, it’s absolutely humiliating.”

 

“Look, it’s not my fault your correction was incorrect,” Richie laughs a little at his own wordplay. “Maybe if you weren’t trying to be such a know it all and correct the teacher, I wouldn’t have had the opportunity. But Stan the man always has to kiss Feldman’s ass. You know, it’s funny cause I didn’t think you’d be into eating ass. I guess I do-“ 

Stan grits his teeth as he cuts Richie off. “Just- stop fucking talking to me. Better yet, stop talking in general.”

 

He stormed off, not bothering to look back at Richie. Most normal people wouldn’t understand why he hates Richie so much. Stan would argue that it’s only fair as the feeling is mutual. They used to be close. Hell, they used to be best friends. Sure, they bickered a lot but it was a part of their thing. There was always an underlying sense of love and mutual respect behind it. Of course, that all crashed and burned halfway through freshman year. It doesn’t matter though. Stan just tries not to think about it. Now his only Richie related thoughts are surrounding their ongoing rivalry. There was semi similar bickering but without the previously playful undertones. But that’s not what matters right now. What matters right now is lunch. 

 

After an excruciating wait in the lunch line, one he’d be sure to rant about later, Stanley comes out the other end with a tray of some still semi frozen pizza that he has no interest in actually consuming. He scans the cafeteria for a place to sit and his focus zooms in on Mike and Bill. He walks over to them and Mike waves cheerfully when he sees him.  
“This seat taken?” He asks with a small smile. 

They both shake their heads as Mike slides down the bench to make a little more room for Stan. He takes a seat, placing his jacket down first for the sake of cleanliness. 

 

“What are we discussing?” He asks as he starts to cut his pizza so each bite can be the exact right size. 

“I-I was telling M-Mikey about the story I’m writing for the Lit assignment. I’ve started to m-map out the p-plot and I think I’m actually gonna enjoy this.”

Stan listens attentively as Bill shares his plan for the short story. He nods as Mike tells them about the new Biology assignment where they have to grow a plant with a partner. He points out that Mike basically has a guaranteed A with his agricultural experience. 

 

“Y-Yeah but his partner is so clumsy that he could pr-probably still manage to kill it.”

 

Stanley’s expression could read as both inquisitive and amused. “Who’s his partner?” 

 

Mike and Bill exchange a look, likely a nonverbal debate over who has to answer that question. Of course, Stan doesn’t have to wait too long to find out as the answer appears in the form of an unwanted guest at the table. 

 

Richie wears a shit eating grin as he rests on the opposite side of the table.  
“Micycle, Billiam, pleasure to see you both,” he greets the boys with the tip of an imaginary fedora before looking to Stan. “Shirley Temple,” he smirks at Stanley, probably knowing the nickname would get to him. 

 

Stan exhales sharply, about to give Richie a piece of his mind, when Mike places a soothing hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to calm him slightly. And remind him of where he is. Mike’s gentle eyes say enough: he can’t go off on Richie in the school cafeteria. No matter how badly he’d love to wipe that smirk off his face. He takes a deep breath as Bill interjects. 

 

“R-Richie’s just here to talk to Mike about their biology assignment,”

 

Stan huffs a little and tries to just focus on his barely edible lunch. Richie’s just there because he’s working with Mike. He’s not there to fuck with Stan, just to discuss future of some dumb plant. He regathers himself and lasers in on his pizza. He proceeds to use his plastic fork and knife to create sixteen bite sized pieces. The crust isn’t included in any, he knows Bill will eat it if he offers. He puts the smallest piece on the fork (although they’re all similar sizes) and lifts it before he hears Richie’s obnoxious laugh. He turns his attention back to the table’s conversation. 

 

“You cut up your pizza, Uris?” Stan can feel the anger bubbling in his chest. “I’m sorry but that’s just fucking hilarious. I mean, why wouldn’t you? Seems right up your alley. Too good to eat pizza like a yankee?” He slips into a British accent at the end as Stan’s hand slips into a fist. You can see him fuming and Richie’s grin hasn’t faded. 

 

“You’re such a fucking asshole!” Stan snaps, unable to keep his composure anymore.

He drops the tray on the table, creating a small clatter, and starts to storm away. Much to his dismay, Richie follows. Of course he does, of course he never knows when to stop. He just knew exactly how to push all of Stan’s buttons. 

 

“Relax, Staniel, it’s not like I said something about your dorky birds or your lack of style. Both of which, by the way, I have a lot to say for the next time we go at it.”

Of course this is all a game to him, of course he couldn’t give less of a shit. He’s still chucking, not seeing how much Stan is resisting the urge to sock him right then and there. It doesn’t help that Richie is exceptionally loud, as always. Stan ponders whether he’s purposely making a scene out of it, as if he wants to embarrass Stan in front of everybody and their friends. He wouldn’t put it past the boy. Then again, Stanley wouldn’t admit it but he did kind of attract the attention by raising his voice first. He clenches every muscle in his body to keep from exploding. 

 

“Go to hell, Tozier. Fuck. Off.” His words are sharp and have a lot of bite to them. He doesn’t want to be a part of Richie’s stupid jokes anymore. 

 

“Well, fuck you too then!” Richie says, flipping him off as he walks away. It comes out a little louder than what he obviously intended which wouldn’t be a problem if he hadn’t just walked into the vice principal. A part of Stan wants to smile. God must be on his side. 

 

“Mr. Tozier, come with me,” the vice principal orders, clearly unamused. Stan takes a deep breath and starts to track back to his table when he hears the vice principal clear her throat in a way not unlike Dolores Umbridge. “You too, Mr. Uris.” 

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This was gonna be a one shot but that’s long gone. please please leave a comment and tell me all your thoughts!! stay safe and take care of yourself! All my love!
> 
> \- molly  
> @broadwaybyler on twitter


End file.
